gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Rolling in the Deep
Rolling in the Deep by Adele (John Legend a cappella version) is featured in Prom Queen, the twentieth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Jesse and Rachel, with the A.V. Club singing back-up vocals. As Rachel attempts to rehearse a number for Prom, she asks the A.V. Club - who are decorating props for the event - to tell her whether she was brilliant, or simply outstanding. However, as she is about to continue singing, Jesse can be heard arriving from the Auditorium seat. The lyrics correspond with how they feel about each other, and specifically how Rachel feels about Jesse's actions towards her in the first season. The A.V. Club assists in backing vocals but eventually leave the auditorium and leave the two alone. Lyrics Rachel: There's a fire Starting in my heart, Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark Jesse: Finally, I can see you crystal clear, Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare Jesse with The A.V. Club harmonizing: See how I'll leave With every piece of you, Don't underestimate The things that I will do, There's a fire Starting in my heart, Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringin' me out the dark The scars of your love Remind me of us, They keep me thinking that we almost had it all, The scars of your love, They leave me breathless, I can't help feeling Jesse and Rachel (The A.V. Club): We could have had it all, (You're gonna wish you never had met me) Rolling in the deep, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) You had my heart inside of your hand, (You're gonna wish you never had met me) And you played it to the beat (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) Rachel: Baby, I have No story to be told, But I've heard one on you And it's gonna make your head burn, Rachel with The A.V. Club harmonizing: Think of me in the depths of your despair, Makin' A home down there as mine sure won't be shared Jesse with The A.V. Club harmonizing: The scars of your love Remind me of us, They keep me thinking that we almost had it all, The scars of your love, They leave me breathless, I can't help feeling Jesse and Rachel (The A.V. Club): We could have had it all, (You're gonna wish you never had met me) Rolling in the deep, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) You had my heart inside of your hands, (You're gonna wish you never had met me) And you played it Jesse: With a beating Jesse with The A.V. Club harmonizing: Throw your soul through every open door, Rachel with The A.V. Club harmonizing: Count your blessings to find what you look for, Jesse with The A.V. Club harmonizing: Turn my sorrow Into treasured gold, Rachel with The A.V. Club harmonizing: You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown, Jesse and Rachel (The A.V. Club): (You're gonna wish you never had met me), Yeah, we could have had it all (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), We could have had it all (You're gonna wish you never had met me), Yeah, it all, it all, it all (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) ('Jesse: '''Eh!) We could have had it all, (You're gonna wish you never had met me) Rolling in the deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) You had my heart inside of your hands, (You're gonna wish you never had met me) And you played it to the beat, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) You could have had it all, (You're gonna wish you never had met me) Rolling in the deep, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) You had my heart inside of your hands, (You're gonna wish you never had met me) And you played and you played and you played And you played it to the beat Trivia *This is the first a cappella song on ''Glee that is not sung by The Warblers. The others are How Will I Know in Season Three, sung by Rachel, Kurt, Santana and Mercedes and ''Longest Time ''in Season Four, sung by New Directions. Gallery Rolling in the deep.png Rollinginthedeep1 rachel.png Rollinginthedeep2 rachel.png Rollinginthedeep3 jesse.png Rollinginthedeep4 racheljesse.png Rollinginthedeep5 rachel.png Rollinginthedeep6 rachel.png Rollinginthedeep7 racheljesse.png RITD St.berry.gif JesseStRolling.png Tumblr mkyga95eMY1qc9onoo1 250.gif tumblr_mny4kt3WCa1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mny4kt3WCa1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mny4kt3WCa1ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_mny4kt3WCa1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mny4kt3WCa1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mny4kt3WCa1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mny4kt3WCa1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mny4kt3WCa1ra5gbxo1_250.gif Rolling In The deep.png tumblr_n2oxb9ACN21qhs9yoo4_250RD1.gif tumblr_n2oxb9ACN21qhs9yoo5_250RD2.gif tumblr_n2oxb9ACN21qhs9yoo1_250RD3.jpg tumblr_n2oxb9ACN21qhs9yoo6_250RD4.png tumblr_n2oxb9ACN21qhs9yoo2_250RD5.jpg tumblr_n2oxb9ACN21qhs9yoo3_400RD6.gif rolling in the deep season 2.png rolling in the deep season 2 prom queen.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Jesse St. James Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 6 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two